


Post All Your BenJey Slash Fics To Jorge "JeyJey" Garay/Benji Krol Please

by orphan_account



Category: Tik Tok - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Benjey, It Has The Correct Names, M/M, Post On This Slash, Unlike The Other Slash I Created, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So it turns out my other fic about telling people to post to this slash instead of Jorge "JeyJey" Gardi/Benji Krol was deleted for some reason. im kinda mad about it but its fine. I wont make a big deal out of this cause im lowkey tired but could you just post all your BenJey fanfic to Jorge "JeyJey" Garay/Benji Krol (cause their names are right on this one).
Relationships: Jorge "JeyJey" Garay/Benji Krol
Kudos: 1





	Post All Your BenJey Slash Fics To Jorge "JeyJey" Garay/Benji Krol Please

**Author's Note:**

> back to square 1...

I made this fanfic where I corrected my mistake and told people to use this new BenJey slash because I got Jorge's last name wrong in my last fanfic (WHY ISNT THERE A TAG FOR THIS ADORABLE ASS SHIP). guess what? it got deleted. idk why but it did and it kinda pisses me off because I was literally just trying to just correct my mistake. im lowkey thinking of just resorting to wattpad for BenJey fanfic but im still gonna try this one last time and say please post your fanfics about BenJey to Jorge "JeyJey" Garay/Benji Krol. im sure theyre all going to be lovely and lightyears better than the wattpad fanfics about BenJey. That's all im going to say because idk if this fanfic will get deleted and I don't want to go off on a whole rant again just to have it be zapped out of AOUO existence. I love all of you who are reading this because im just a mess whos trying to create a tag. that's for sticking with me through this garbage. xoxoxox


End file.
